


Christmas Challenge 2013

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Challenge 2013, Community: dracoharry100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble series written for the Christmas Challenge 2013 on the drabble community Dracoharry100 on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect One

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written December 2013 for daily prompts on Dracoharry100. Warnings and rating cover the entire overall series.

**Prompt:** # 1 ~ In a Snowy Forest

** The Perfect One **

Harry and Draco trudged through the snow and into the forest behind the Manor. Draco shivered as they walked past tree after tree. "Harry, it's bloody cold out here. Just pick one!"

Harry chuckled, his breath fogging on the air. "I'm looking for the perfect tree."

"I don't understand this desire to trek through the entire forest."

Harry ignored Draco as he stopped to inspect a tree. "This one."

"Finally!" Draco drew his wand, swiped it at the base of the tree, and it fell to the ground with a crash. Harry levitated it as they began the walk back.


	2. Handmade Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco learns the true beauty of a handmade gift.

**Prompt:** # 2 ~ Woolly Mittens

** Handmade Beauty **

"What is _that_?"

Draco eyed the package in Harry's lap, watching in horror as Harry grinned and slid the red furry mass onto his hands. He rubbed his palms together for a moment before pressing his hands to his face.

Harry's eyes closed in contentment as he rubbed his cheeks with his hands, then covered his nose and inhaled deeply. "Molly's woolly mittens. I've been waiting for these, especially since I wear out each pair she's ever made for me."

"Whatever for?" Draco snapped, his nose turned up at the look of the _things_ on Harry. The handmade gift looked odd against Harry's fitted robes.

Harry reached forward and clasped his hands to Draco's face, and Draco gasped. The mittens were soft and sensual feeling, almost like cashmere, as Harry rubbed them over his cheeks. Harry graced them over Draco's nose and he drew in the scent of cinnamon and woodsmoke. Smells that reminded him of being a child and waiting for the house elves to finish dinner as he sat at his father's feet by the hearth.

"Oh… I see. That's quite lovely."

"Knew you'd understand eventually." Harry grinned. "There's a green pair for you."


	3. Holiday Bargains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry decide on where to spend the holidays.

**Prompt:** # 3 ~ Holiday dinner w/ the in-laws

** Holiday Bargains **

"I open with drinks and gifts. What say you?" Harry reclined on the bed as Draco made himself comfortable on Harry's chest.

"I see your drinks and gifts, and toss out to you dessert and gifts." Draco traced his fingers along the locket scar on Harry's chest then down and around his nipple. He placed a sucking kiss over Harry's heart.

Harry hummed and shivered, even as he continued to twirl his finger in Draco's long hair. He gently pulled the gossamer softness loose then wound it about his thumb again. "All right. How about drinks, gifts and dinner, then dessert, gifts and an overnight stay at the Manor?"

Silence seemed to echo in the bedroom after Harry's announcement, and Harry waited, wondering what Draco's counter offer would entail.

Draco sat up and eyed Harry, tugging his hair out of Harry's fingers. He splayed one hand across Harry's chest, still looking him in the eye. "You'd stay with me, in my suite at the Manor, if we have dinner with the Weasleys?"

Harry nodded. "That way we can both satisfy the in-laws' visiting requirement this holiday."

Draco smirked as he leaned in to press a kiss to Harry's mouth. "Sold."


	4. Festive Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wraps and unwraps a few presents.

**Prompt:** # 4 ~ Ribbons

** Festive Decorations **

Harry wasn't certain how they'd ended up like this since he still had a tonne of presents to wrap, but he wasn't going to complain. He reached out and ran a finger over the satiny ribbon wrapped around Draco's wrists and followed it as it serpentined down his arms and around his chest.

Draco's lungs worked like bellows and he arched into the slide of Harry's finger, shivering as his nails traced over his skin. The green of the ribbon contrasted with Draco's pale skin, especially against the pink flush of his stiff cock.

Harry tugged on the end of the ribbon, pulling Draco's heavy prick forward and licking the bead of fluid off the tip. He swallowed the length, and Draco's moans down greedily.

Draco clenched his fingers, reached out for Harry even though he could barely move. "Please, please," he pleaded, but Harry took his time. Slowly, he slurped, sucked and teased Draco into incoherence with each swipe of his tongue. 

As Harry suckled, he reached down and stroked his own cock.

Finally, Harry tugged the soaked bow loose from Draco's balls. Draco came in a gasping, sobbing rush. Harry climaxed shortly after, adding to Draco's festive decorations.


	5. If The Suit Fits

**Prompt:** # 5 ~ Santa Suit

** If The Suit Fits **

Draco tried hard to hold the laughter in but it was all for naught as Harry turned around, the Santa suit hanging off of him, even as he applied a tailoring charm. Draco held on to his stomach, tears running down his face. Harry scowled at him.

"Shut it you, it's for a good cause," Harry growled as he took a swipe at the clothing once more. "Hermione asked me to visit the Children's ward and give out candy canes."

Draco straightened and shook his head. "I don't think that's going to work, Harry. You just can't fill the big man's suit." He froze then a smirk curled his lips as he drew his wand.

Harry's eyes widened. "I don't know what you are planning, but don't you point that thing at me."

"That's not what you said last night." Draco advanced on him.

"Draco, please," Harry closed his eyes as Draco's spell splashed into his chest. He felt the swelling and moaned. 

Draco eyed him then stuck his finger into Harry's newly expanded belly. Harry laughed. He smiled at Harry then pressed a kiss to his plump cheek. "There. Some colour on your face to go with that belly."


	6. Holly Day Origins

**Prompt:** #6 ~ Holly berries

** Holly Day Origins **

"I love holly and its berries," Harry began then hissed when one sharp spine on the leaf stabbed into his finger as he placed the leaves and berries on the garland that decorated the hearth. "Despite the hazards, I just think it's beautiful."

Draco continued to read his book. "They aren't berries, but drupes, like peaches. And technically, holly is a type of oak. Although, I suppose if one wanted to be perfectly correct…" He looked up, narrowing his eyes a Harry's decorations. "What you've got there is the European holly, _Ilex aquifolium_."

Draco eyed Harry. "Why don't you know this as your wand is made of holly?"

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to his decorating, adding more holly on the garland. "Silly me, I just thought the greenery was nice, the _fruit_ colourful and all part of the holiday. Pardon me for only having half the information. I'll just take my evergreen oak and go."

"Very well," Draco looked back down at his book. "Oh, don't eat the drupes as I'd rather not go to Casualty tonight. They're poisonous, you know, those pretty plants of yours."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco.


	7. Lighting The Way

**Prompt:** #7 ~ Candles

** Lighting The Way **

Draco levitated another candle, tilting it slightly to cast shadows on Harry's body. The flickering lights kissed Harry's sweat slick skin, illuminated his eyes, and shined on every place Draco had just kissed.

Draco stood, just looking at Harry in the soft warm glow. Amazingly his.

"You are coming back to finish what you began, yes?"

"Of course, I just needed a bit more light."

Draco lowered his body back to Harry's, his hand sliding between them to wrap around both of their pricks. He stroked and thrust, watching Harry's expression, and the play of light on his face. Harry's eyes opened and he licked his lips, and Draco just had to taste him once more.

The scent of the candles swirled around them like a heady fog, and Draco breathed it in, swallowing it and Harry's moans as he pushed them toward climax. Harry bucked up into him, pulling away from the kiss to cry out as he came. 

Draco followed, his orgasm pulling his body taut over Harry's, as the warmth of their release spread between them. Harry drew him back into a soft and gentle kiss, a wave of his hand cleaning them and dousing the lights.


	8. Ask and You Shall Receive

**Prompt:** # 8: Letter to Father Christmas

** Ask and You Shall Receive **

"What are you reading?"

Harry stifled his laughter and held the parchment out to Draco. "Teddy's letter to Father Christmas."

Draco arched a brow then set about reading the missive.

_Dear Father Christmas,_

_Thank you for the gifts last year, although my grandmum says I should have done that last year instead of waiting. I figure you get enough post from everyone else in the world, you don't mind if I send one less to you and combine it all._

_I think I was good this year, but I can hear grandmum's mutters, so we won't talk about that. Much. It's all about what you know because its your lists anyway, yeah? Or is that how you know which person to place on what list by sending an owl our parents? Can you tell me that secret? My cousin Draco tells me you have your ways seeing as you're a wizard and part elf, but he's a Slytherin, so they don't always tell it truthfully._

_Grandmum's laughing now, as she's reading over my shoulder so I spell the words correctly. Proper technique and all, she says, so I'd better get on with this cause I have to go to bed soon._

_Right then, on to my wishes. Please can I have the new Firebolt XL? I wish to try out for Ravenclaw's Quidditch team next year. And can you change the rules for Hogwarts to allow First Years on the teams? I know my godfather Harry played during his. Just something to think about._

_Thank you, again, in advance,_

_Teddy R. Lupin_

Draco snorted. "We are getting him the Firebolt just for that."

Harry nodded.


	9. Snuggle

**Prompt:** # 9: Comforter/blanket

** Snuggle **

The fire blazed in the hearth, the flames leaping high and crackling merry, but still Harry was cold. He Summoned a blanket from their bed and wrapped it around him, waiting on Draco to come home before going to bed. The soft comfort and scent of Draco's aftershave filtered up to his nose and he buried his face in the velour. His eyes closed as he basked in the warmth, then nearly jumped out of his skin as Draco pressed his cold nose behind Harry's ear.

"I'm home. Later than usual but here now. Let's go to bed."

Harry blinked and looked up at Draco, his cheeks still pink from the cold, and then lifted the edge of the blanket. "Get under, you are freezing!"

Draco slipped off his shoes and slid into Harry's lap, both shivering as Harry wrapped his sleep warmed arms and the blanket around Draco, and snuggled against his back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt:** # 10: Licking a … candy cane.

** Striped Tease **

"You do know that what you are doing is lascivious as well as obscene."

"Mmmhmm."

"Are you going to continue to do that?"

"Mmhmm."

"Do not be surprised at my actions then if you persist."

"Okay."

Harry wrapped his tongue around the multi-coloured and white striped candy, and ran the pole through the loop in his tongue, sliding it back and forth. He dipped the length of the candy past his lips and down into his throat before pulling it out of his mouth. "Fruit flavoured. Want a taste?" 

Draco moaned, tossed the candy away, and slanted his mouth over Harry's.


	11. Secret Ingredient

**Prompt:** # 11: Sharing Hot Chocolate

** Special Ingredients **

Harry wrapped his hands around the warmed mug and drank deeply of the drink. He closed his eyes and hummed. "Dark chocolate, cream instead of milk, and just a hint of spice. Cinnamon or nutmeg, I can't tell the difference."

"Nutmeg. Mother always had it added for me."

"Excellent. Try this. Hermione's mum's blend."

Draco eyed the marshmallows and chocolate chips floating in the white drink, and then began to remove the candy cane sticking out of the mug.

"No, leave it and just drink." 

Draco closed his eyes in bliss. "Divine, but I can't place the taste." 

"Warmed milk and actual white chocolate. She calls it Snowman Soup."

Draco smirked and drank more.


End file.
